


Sexual Frustration

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Horny Teenagers, Human AU, M/M, Shameless Smut, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is popular. Athletic. Can get any girl he wanted. So why screw the stubborn Brit? He wasn't gay right? Arthur wished though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He fiddled with the book in his hand, his grip tightened more moment by moment. It was starting to sicken him just the sight of the bloody fool. Well maybe not so much the idiot himself but those damn charming blue eyes of his. They were truly mesmerising and that's what he hated. He hated how his eyes stood out from his nicely structured face that complimented the dirty blonde locks that lay over it. Each strand was combed neatly except for that one little irritating strand that stood upwards. He grinned and his teeth shone with brightness. Yes, Alfred F. Jones was the most beautiful man living in this run down school.

However, what irritated him the most was the way those flirty females would flaunt their bodies at him. Giggling like children whenever he spoke and rubbing those fake breasts in the poor boy's face. Oh how he'd like to just push them out of his blasted way and charm the American boy of his own accord; give him a seductive smile and take him home then ravish his partially tanned skin with nothing but loving passion. He was probably straight - just by the way he responded to the provocative motions of the girls. Bugger.

Arthur watched from across the school library as packs of females flirted with the hot and attractive younger American boy named Alfred. He couldn't help but watch from over the top of his revision books. Damn that kid, he would mentally curse. He was supposed to be revising for his Science exam but instead he was sat there - focused almost completely on the younger male. The fingertips on his lap slid over the material covering his thighs and he gripped it tightly. It wasn't that Alfred didn't like him even if he would always complain about how school-president-Arthur would always put him down for his messy attire and disrespectful attitude to his peers, it was just that Alfred was an idiot. An utter idiot but my god wasn't that just the most charming thing about him?

His thoughts led on which caused him to snicker quietly.

Apparently Alfred had heard that.

When he looked back up from his books he was met by the intoxicating gaze of Alfred causing him to jump.

"Hey Artie!" he exclaimed. Arthur was quiet for a brief moment as he noticed the girls that had been flirting with him earlier started to glare at him before scattering in different directions. He felt a smirk upcoming on his lips but he pushed it away as he had an Alfred to be paying attention to. A beautiful Alfred at that. He shook the thought from his head.

"What do you want Alfred?" he replied softly with a sigh. Alfred leaned his arms on the table he was sat on and raised an eyebrow at him almost suggestively.

"Oh..."

Arthur stood up and closed his revision books before shoving them into his bag. It was then the taller male grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the school bathroom. Oh. That.

It had been about 2months now since this had started happening. Arthur would be 100% sure hot-shot Alfred was straight if it wasn't for how every now and again he would pull him into the school bathrooms and fuck him senseless against the stall doors. Of course, Arthur had no objections - he loved it, being held by him and being fucked by him but you could hardly call it "making love". He's always admired the younger blonde but some what wished that it could be full of passion and romance rather than mindless lusty sex in a restroom.

He was convinced that Alfred had no attraction to him whatsoever despite the compliments he would whisper in his ear whilst pounding him against the door. However it still crossed his mind why Alfred chose to take him to engage in sexual activities with when he could choose any of those lovely looking ladies that had been flirting with him earlier. They would be more than willing. Then again so would he. Oh how he'd like to rub it in some of the girl's faces that the great Alfred was having scandalous sex with him but he knew he had to remain his gentlemanly posture and reputation. Hell, if the school found out; his reputation would be falling down and nobody would bat a second eyelash at him. Which also meant nobody would listen to him even if he was high up.

Though, it was oh so tempting.

The musky smell of the bathroom filled his nostrils but he seem to take no notice of that. All he could think about now was that he was about to have some hot sex with Alfred. He licked his lips at the thought. Soon he was pressed against the door on the inside of a stall in the bathroom and there would a wet muscle in his mouth scoping out the hot cavern.

Their tongues mingled with saliva in their mouths. Alfred soon pulled away and started to tear away each piece of Arthur's clothing - leaving open mouthed nips and kisses in their wake which were not enough to leave marks. He gasped as the delicious mouth of the young man slid over an erected pink nub. More pleasured noises came from him as more of his clothes were ripped away leaving his exposed and flushed from the amount of attention it was receiving. He helplessly bucked up into the lusty touches.

Alfred's stare remained monotone as he made his way down the smaller man's body. He slid off the rest of his clothing and gazed at the naked body and creamy flesh that was presented in front of him. His fingers ran through the sandy blonde's hair as he leant up to whisper in his ear.

"My, you're sexy Arthur," his name rolled off his tongue with delight and Arthur couldn't help but shiver in return. He wanted this moment to last forever. It was beautiful. He nipped at the exposed neck in front of him a few more times before he grasped hold of the hardened cock of the man. A tremor passed through him as he was touched in an intimate place and a quiet moan passed his lips.

His arms automatically wrapped around Alfred's neck to pull him closer as the hand palmed at his crotch. After a little while of touching, he released his grip and pulled off his own clothing. The tips of his fingers ran over his own hardened shaft. Arthur noted how large and thick it was - the perfect size. Even if he'd seen it many times before, it never failed to shock him.

A startled flinch left him as Alfred ran his tongue over the rim of his ear and flipped him over for his backside was facing the taller man.

"Wiggle your hips for me slut," he whispered seductively. Arthur knew he didn't mean it...

The Brit needed his touch. He needed him so bad, he was craving his touch on the firm cheeks. The feeling of his long fingers sliding in and out of his asshole and soon being replaced by something much larger...

He loved every second of it. Arthur bucked his hips slightly and looked over his shoulder to see the fingers of the American engulfed in his mouth; being sucked on and coated in a thin layer of dripping saliva. Usually he would be disgusted at the sight but it was Alfred...and everything Alfred did was erotic in sex.

His ass was grabbed the cheeks were spread to reveal the pink puckering asshole of the Brit. Soon, he felt a digit circle and slip inside of the waiting hole. It was beckoning for touch. He squirmed at the intrusion and his muscles instinctively tightened up. Alfred slid his hands over his shoulders to comfort him whilst whispering some sweet words in his ear. The finger slid in and out of the entrance and was soon met with another finger and another. The three digits thrust in and out of the stretched hole and separated from each other here and there to spread the eager blonde so he was ready for something bigger. Arthur let out strangled moans that he tried to block with his hand and pushed his hips against the fingers in hopes of helping him to find that special spot. As soon as his fingers curled, they hit it and Arthur let out a large gasp and begged for more.

"F-Fuck...Alfred...you bloody tease," he gasped out.

After some stretching and teasing, Alfred positioned his throbbing member at the entrance that was stretched and gaping at him. He slid in the pulsing tip and pushed the rest of his erection into Arthur until he was balls-deep. The sandy-blonde gasped out and groaned as he was penetrated.

Thrusts gained speed and soon he hit the glory spot that was Arthur's prostate. The Brit cried out in pleasure as the pain was soon overcome. His body racked with immense delight. The thrusts lost their erratic touch and were paced in a rhythm that allowed Arthur to rock back.

The penetration continued for a while until finally he felt himself coming close.

"Alfred!" he cried as a shiver passed through him and he came hard over his stomach and a little dribbled down his legs. His muscles tightened up after the orgasm and caused Alfred's cock to feel the tight warmth surrounding him become tighter. The tightness was unbearable and after a few more rapid thrusts, Alfred's semen shot out inside Arthur and coated his inner walls with cum. Both parties panted from exhaustion of the lusty sex. Next, Alfred pulled his flaccid dick from Arthur's hole and watched his own jizz dribble down the green-eyed man's thighs.

"Thanks Kirkland," he said quietly before pulling on his clothes and giving him a cheesy grin. With that he left and left Arthur to clean up and dress. He was never quite sure why he thanked him but whatever the reason, it was still great sex.

By the time he left he realised that when he saw those girls flirting with Alfred whom responded that he would never get the popular quarter-back. They would never be lovers or in a romantic relationship. He was too straight however he still new one thing.

Alfred as most likely sexually frustrated which was why he had needy sex with him. And if Arthur had to satisfy him - so be it. It might end up being one of those situations that if nobody else wants them when they're old, they'll be together. It was unlikely to happen regardless since Alfred was a popular kid and could have any girl he wanted. He would find a girl one day.

Fuck-buddies for life it seemed.


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution.

“You should get over him Arthur,”

 

This was the standard reply he got from anyone he told. However, this was the exact problem - he couldn’t get over Alfred. Everytime he even briefly considered breaking it off, he pulled him back in with his hypnotising blue eyes and charming grin. Then, of course, it went back to having filthy sex with him in a bathroom stall. Arthur was almost disgusted with himself and how he let himself be swayed by him. Where was his morals at this point? He didn’t even want to think about it because it was making him feel sick to his stomach.

 

In silence he wondered if Alfred told anybody, homosexuality wasn’t taken lightly here so he doubted it else the American boy would have lost his appeal by now. There was always the chance he modified the story. Maybe he mocked him behind his back, told his friends dirty things about him, about how easy those queer fags are and how desperate they are to get a piece of any attractive man’s cock. Arthur grit his teeth. Maybe he talked about him like some of those socially respected jerks talked lies about their slutty girlfriends, ruining their reputations of a nice girl in the process. High school sure was fucked up.

 

Somewhere along the line, he gave up trying to concentrate on studying for this Science exam because thoughts of the blond boy would not leave his mind and whilst they circled him, he couldn’t focus one bit. He reached for his phone on the nightstand beside his bed and sat up from groaning, face down on his pillow.  His thumb swiped along the screen as he looked through his contacts. It wasn’t a particularly lengthy list, most of it being family but there were a couple of Arthur’s close friends on there. Thinking about it, even though they had sex often, he didn’t have Alfred’s phone number. It’d probably look bad for Alfred if he did, Arthur scowled.

 

Matthew.

 

Arthur stopped on the name and looked at it. Matthew Williams was Alfred’s cousin and the two looked very alike. He was the forgotten relative because he was so quiet. Arthur got along with him quite well and perhaps he would have some answers about Alfred since he knew him quite well. He selected the name and called him.

 

“Hello?” came the timid response of the other boy.

 

“Hello Matthew, it’s Arthur,” he responded, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. If even Alfred’s cousin couldn’t help him he knew he’d be stuck in a muddle for sure. He couldn’t think of anyone that would know him better, well, at least that he could talk to.

 

“Oh Arthur, what’s up?”

 

“What’re you up to?” That was a strange question, way to go Arthur.

 

“Um, I was just looking over the notes I made in class for the Science exam, why?”

 

“Do you think you could come over? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” he explained, tugging at the hem of his shirt a little nervously. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take dwelling on this problem.

 

“Huh? Yeah sure I’ll be over in ten,”

 

“Thanks Matthew,”

 

“No problem,” With that he hung up. Arthur tossed his phone back across his nightstand as he decided to make himself look a little more appropriate. Not that it mattered right? It was only Matthew and they were rather friendly with each other. He wasn’t sure why he was making himself more presentable.

 

Right on time, about ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Everyone else in the house was out so it was just Arthur. He hurried down the stairs, not wanting to leave the other boy waiting too long and opened the door. Matthew stood on his doorstep, clad in a dark red hoodie and worn out light blue jeans that had his hands buried in them. He looked at him from behind the frames of his glasses and smiled.

 

“Come in, come in,” Arthur greeted, holding the door open for him. Matthew happily walked inside of his home and spared a glance around the room to familiarise himself with Arthur’s home since after all it had been a while since he had been here last.

 

“So what’s bothering you Arthur?” he questioned, looking at the Brit as he closed the front door behind him. Arthur gestured to the stairs and guided him to his room. He sighed heavily against the door to his room as Matthew made himself comfortable.

 

“Alfred,” Thus began, his long explanation of the dirty school toilet sex and his unrequited feelings towards the American. He was sure he could trust Matthew and it actually felt good to talk about everything that has been going on verbally. He took another deep breath and looked at the Canadian when he finished explaining. “So what should I do?”

 

“Well...Alfred is a big spoilt brat, he always has been...but he’s good at heart he just thinks he can have everything…” he explained. Arthur listened closely. “It’s hard to say if there’s anything there I mean...besides the...bathroom activities...but your best bet is to deny him what he wants. He’ll whine about it for a while but if there’s nothing there, he’ll get over it in a couple days and find something or...someone else,”

 

“And if he gets over it?” Arthur questioned, not exactly wanting to be casted aside and never have the chance to touch him again.

 

“If he gets over you, I don’t know how anyone could but...he’s really not worth your time Arthur,” he responded, a slight bit of nervousness in his voice as he smiled warmly at the other teen.

 

“Thanks Matthew,” he said with a firm nod and smiled a little back at him. He doubt he could easily refuse Alfred, not even if he wanted to. Causing a scene was out of the question, he hated drawing attention to himself. Alfred was impulsive, how was he going to get him to back off? He needed a reason. Or maybe… “What if I make him jealous?”

 

“Jealous? What do you mean?” Matthew asked, looking up from twiddling his thumbs which he had been doing in Arthur’s brief silence. Did he plan on asking someone out?

 

“Well...if I was dating someone else, he’d back off right?” he mentioned not so eloquently. Matthew nodded. “Though...that leaves the question of who would be willing to do that,”

 

“What about me?” the other blond blurted out, not realising what he had proposed until the words had left his lips. His cheeks heated up a little into a faint shade of red and his smile twitched. Arthur’s green eyes met his.

 

“Oh would you do that for me Matthew? That’d be wonderful but you really don’t have to get involved-”

 

“No it’s fine, I want to,” Well, way to go Matthew. You want to huh? He shook those thoughts from his head. “To help you I mean,”

 

It was a little strange at first. They had to make somewhat of an appearance at school the next day. Alfred had a strong line of friends so they found it best to just act like a couple throughout the day rather than just when Alfred was around. Arthur was not particularly fond of public displays of affection so even just hand-holding with Matthew was a little weird. It certainly grabbed attention but it was too early days for the harassment to begin.

 

It must have been a week later that Alfred once again pushed through the crowds of flirty females to guide Arthur to the school toilet stalls. He was sat alone initially, reading a book but Matthew was not far awaiting to emerge when Alfred made a move and Arthur rejected him. Alfred reached to grab Arthur’s wrist but Arthur jerked away.

 

“What the hell Kirkland?” he growled between his teeth. Arthur’s thick eyebrows furrowed as he set his book down on the wooden desk.

 

“Not this time Jones,” Arthur retorted with a hiss. Alfred screwed up his face.

 

“Don’t play games with me,” this time he managed to grab hold of Arthur’s wrist, his hand fully reaching around it. His grip was threateningly tight and he was baring his teeth by now. However, Arthur did not back down.

 

“I’m dating someone else!” he exclaimed, making a move to get away from Alfred’s hold. The American let go as he widened his eyes; clearly shocked. Arthur rubbed his wrist hastily. It was then Matthew came out from behind a bookcase, empty-handed, and walked over to Arthur and Alfred.

 

“Is there a problem Arthur…?” he asked softly, sparing a glance at Alfred but barely acknowledging Alfred’s existence. Now that was something to do with his own prejudice. The Brit shook his head so Matthew smiled.

 

Arthur looked at Alfred’s confused face for a moment before grabbing the Canadian beside him by the collar of his red plaid shirt and down to his lips. Their kiss was innocent but messy, lips colliding in a sort of foreign way. Matthew was surprised and his face almost went as red as his shirt but he happily kissed him back. His eyes fluttered shut and his heart was racing as he kissed Arthur deeply. It was all for show of course, that was the only reason… Their lips parted softly and by this time, Alfred’s hands curled into fists and he stormed off.

 

“Sorry,” Arthur whispered to Matthew.

 

The last thing Arthur expected was to be approached by Alfred after school when he was walking out of the school gates a couple days after the incident in the library. He had been minding his own business to walk home when that certain American pulled him aside and pinned him against the wire fence. Arthur’s wide emerald green eyes met Alfred’s narrowed sea blue ones. He could tell Alfred’s arms were shaking a little as he hooked his fingers in the fencing. There was silence.

 

“If you haven’t got anything to say for yourself I would appreciate it if you’d let me continue walking-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alfred interrupted him as he made a move to back out from under his arm. Arthur stopped and looked at him. His voice got significantly quieter. “For using you,”

 

Arthur’s face softened and his shoulders relaxed a little at his apology. At least he knew what he was apologising for but it did mean he knew what he was doing all along. Maybe he wasn’t so much of an idiot when it came to reading the atmosphere after all. However, sorry wasn’t enough and they both knew that. He was about to speak but once again he was interrupted by the American.

 

“I know you’re dating Mattie now but..I just want you to know that I’m sorry that...I didn’t know another way to show that I liked you. You make me feel a lot of things, I was confused…”

 

“You think that excuses it?” Arthur exclaimed, in his face. “You think that saying you’re sorry excuses the way that you’ve played with me?”

 

“No, I don’t,” he stated firmly. Arthur was taken aback a little and he leant against the wire fence softly. “It wasn’t until someone took you away from me that I realised what I’d been doing…”

 

He let go of the wire fence and let his arms swing by his sides. Arthur straightened up.

 

“If you feel nothing for me, leave. Go ahead,” Alfred announced to him, gesturing to the side. Arthur’s heart raced in his chest. Of course, he felt something, he’d liked him for a very long time but what about the show with Matthew? Oh screw it, he was frozen in place anyway. They stared at each other for a while as Arthur did not move or leave.

 

“It was just a show, an act,” Arthur whispered. Alfred’s eyes widened. “I’m not really dating Matthew Alfred. It’s childish but what other choice did I have? I couldn’t let you use me like that any longer,”

 

“But the kiss?”

 

“I did what I had to,” Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur tightly, using that powerful grip of his. He buried his head into his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelt of tea and soap and it was the best smell in the world. Arthur couldn’t seem to find a place to rest his hands so he settled for placing them on Alfred’s broad shoulders.

 

“Will you go out with me Arthur Kirkland?” he questioned, nuzzling against his neck and smiling.Who cared about social status anyway? This Brit was worth so much more than that. Arthur sighed and smiled back at the beaming blond. He’d tell Matthew tomorrow, he’d be happy for him surely.

 

“Yes I guess I will,"


End file.
